An periodontal instrument of plastic has a bullet shaped tip merging into a triangular shaped shaft. This provides greater stiffness and therefore more accurate readings of crevice depths. This shaft is textured between the tip and shaft for better tactile sensitivity. The triangular shape more closely aligns with the front and back surfaces of the teeth (mesial and distal) areas, and the instrument will slide down easier and will read more accurately. Visually contrasting staged or calibrated areas enable observation of health or disease of gum tissue as related to crevice depth and bleeding. This home diagnostic device can then provide data to supplement and assist in dental care suggestions of varying degrees to be determined by a dental team (dentist, dental hygienist).